Memoirs The Afterlife
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: The old Memoirs was deleted for the ones with song lyrics, so I have removed those for this redo.
1. A Whole New Level

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

**

* * *

**

**A Whole New Level**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

**_SRMTHFG/Pokemon._**

**_I do not own SRMTHFG or Pokemon._**

* * *

"Infernape, GO!" 

The Pokéball let out a red light, and an ape-like creature appeared on the battlefield. It had a crown of fire, but, surprisingly, it did not hurt it. It turned back to see it's trainer, a black-haired human with intense blue eyes.

"Infernape!" it said.

The human on the opposite corner gave a knowing smirk as a Pokéball in his hand slightly increased in size. He tossed it, yelling, "Flygon, I chose you!"

The Pokéball released a red light, and a dragon-like creature appeared. It had bug-like eyes, and diamond-shaped wings. Its tail was long, and the feathers on the end of it looked just like its wings. The eyes were covered with a red glass-like covering, made to shield its eyes from sandstorms in the desert region where it lives.

"Flygon!" it shrieked.

The dragon Pokémon's owner looked to the other combatant. "Chiro," he said, nodding.

"Red," Chiro said, acknowledging the older trainer.

"Strict regulation rules?" Red asked the other trainer.

Chiro nodded. "First one down loses. Victory goes to the one who can bring the other down."

"Let's do this."

Chiro smiled, rubbed his wrists, then pointed at the opponent Pokémon. "Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

"Infernape!" the monkey Pokémon shouted, opening its mouth and unleashing a stream of fire at the Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge!" Red shouted.

The Flygon braced its hind legs on the ground, jumping into the air in order to dodge the flames. It hovered three feet above the ground.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw!" Red yelled.

Blue flames danced along the right claw of the Flygon. It flew forward and slashed out at Infernape, creating a gash on its body. It flew backwards as it was struck.

"Infernape, counter with Aerial Ace!"

The Infernape shot out, faster than the eye could see, and retracted. The Flygon looked down at its torso. It had three identical claw marks there, but no blood was shed. That was illegal.

Red growled to himself. "Flygon, Dragon Dance!"

The Flygon closed its eyes, and the air around it shimmered. A burst of energy was sent outward, aiding the Flygon, hindering the Infernape.

"Infernape, now! Use Close Combat!"

The Infernape ran to the dragon in an attempt to pummel it to a pulp, but the Flygon countered with Hyper Beam, injuring the Infernape.

The Infernape sprinted back to its Trainer, who gave it a reassuring pat on the head. "Don't worry, buddy. I've got an idea. Our secret weapon."

The Infernape's eyes widened, but it nodded slyly, knowing what its trainer had in mind. This was one battle both of them intended to win, and as Chiro's only Pokémon, it planned to win for its Trainer. It looked to the Flygon, who was de-powered after the Hyper Beam. The Infernape jumped over to its position.

"Alright, Infernape, let's end this!" Chiro shouted so Red could hear. "While it's down! _Inferno Tackle!_"

Flames burst up from the crown of the Fire/Fighting Pokémon, and its whole body was on fire. "Infernape!" it roared; a battle cry. It charged at the Flygon, who looked up just soon enough to see the blazing Pokémon slam into it at high speeds.

Flygon fainted. With a buzz of red light, it was returned to its Pokéball.

"You fought well," Red announced. "I've never seen such good teamwork."

They shook hands. Chiro smiled. "Well, ya know, we do what we can." He gazed down at his friend Infernape. The Pokémon smiled.

"_Chiro?"_

Chiro started. "No, not now! I'm just starting to have fun!" he yelled to the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Red asked suspiciously.

Chiro's Infernape looked confused.

The world around him began to fade...

* * *

Chiro took off the training helmet and glared at the blue monkey that had stopped the illusion. 

"Chiro!" Gibson said as he realized what Chiro had done. "Not again!"

Chiro reached into the helmet and pulled a small, bluish chip out. He fingered it in his hands.

"Antauri!" Gibson called as Chiro just sat there, the helmet in his lap. "He put that game of his in the training programmer again!"

As he ran off to get Antauri, Chiro smiled and fingered the small chip again. He read the words on the from of it.

_**Pokémon**_

_**Diamond Version**_

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG OR POKÉMON!!**_


	2. Confusion

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Confusion**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

**Takes place before I, Chiro.**

_Here we go._

* * *

_**Nova POV**_

_**Dear Journal...**_

My head hurts. Or maybe it's my heart.

I'm sitting here, thousands of thoughts whirring through my head, giving me a headache.

I was thinking about different things, but mostly...

How do I say it? It's hard to.

Sparx.

There, I said it. Mostly.

All the things he does. Now I realize it. I never stopped to even ask him about it, let alone think about it, but now that I have...

Does he love me?

He can't, though. He must just like me as a friend. All the times I've hit him, slapped him, punched him...

Yet he keeps trying to get my attention. Almost as if he wants to be beaten up.

But that's not all. Every time I think of Sparx's supposed 'flirting attempts', my mind automatically goes to...

Antauri.

Maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe it's because he's so good at giving advice. Or maybe...

...I love him.

Wait! No! Where did _that_ come from? I can't love him! He's my friend! My second-in-command leader, next to Chiro. I can't!

I just can't!

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Nova slowly closed the book she was writing in, slowly cursing herself for writing in un-erasable pen. Then, she looked up, her eyes surveying her room.

"I've got to see," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Nova was walking down the hall. She looked in every room for the ebony monkey; maybe he could answer her questions. 

Finally, she found him. He was walking down the hall towards her.

"Hello, Nova," he said. "How are you today?"

"G-Good," she said, her voice shaking. "I'm just...troubled, is all."

"What seemed to be the problem?" His voice became serious.

Nova chose to look at her feet rather than his face. She was so embarrassed now. "It's just... I've been thinking...about things... Well... You know how Sparx is always...kind of... I guess...flirting with me?" Antauri nodded slowly. "I'm just...so confused. About a lot. Does he like me?"

She looked up at his face in time to see him blink. Then, slowly, he gathered her into a hug. She began to cry, burying her face in his chest fur.

"I cannot answer that, Nova," she heard him say. "You will have to gain the courage to—someday—ask him yourself." He pulled back and held her by the shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "But if I could, I would say yes."

Nova smiled at he let her go and went on his way again. She turned to watch him, and she smiled.

"Someday," she whispered.


	3. Imaginations

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Imaginations**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

I'm changing this. This is for my good friend You'veBeenJayed, an Otto lover. Here's to you!

* * *

Otto leaned against the back of the beautiful white stallion he was riding. The wind blew across his face; he was riding bareback at breakneck speeds. A sheer cliff was to his right, and a tiger chasing him from behind. 

He turned around to gaze at the tiger. It swiped at him with a paw, nearly catching the horse's hind leg. It whinnied in fear and sped up.

A sudden _clomp, clomp_ of feet caught his attention. A kangaroo was bouncing along in front of him, preventing the horse from going any faster. Another clicking sound, and he turned to the left to see an ostrich running beside him.

"You're not helping me, you stupid bird!" Otto shouted to the ostrich in frustration. "Get outta the way!"

The bird didn't even acknowledge his presence, it just kept running.

"Aw man," Otto said, his voice lurching as a result of the galloping horse. "Where's Antauri when I need him?"

He turned his gaze to the sky, blinking with every bump.

The cliff curved, and he forced the horse to turn, barely making the tight curve. He seemed to be running in circles.

"_Otto...?"_

Otto started at the voice in his head. It seemed confused, but no one was near him to talk to him so clearly. He shook his head to clear it.

A few minutes later, the voice spoke again. _"Otto."_ The voice was more firm this time.

Otto ignored it and focused on the running horse, and the tiger behind him that still made no further attempt to attack him.

"_Otto!"_

"Why won't these voices in my head stop talking to me!" Otto screamed, releasing his hands from the horse's neck and clapping them over his ears. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, with a pop, the sounds around him changed, and it became quieter.

"Otto," came Antauri's exasperated voice. "Get off the merry-go-round."


	4. Sire

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Sire**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

A Skeleton Prince oneshot.

* * *

_**Antauri's POV**_

Chiro.

Or, should I say, _Your Majesty_?

I can't tell anymore. And sorry to bring a sore subject up. But as I sit here, attempting to meditate in my room, my thoughts wander to you.

Why didn't you tell us?

The same thing happened to Mandarin. He kept secrets, slowly drifting away...

I don't want that to happen to you.

You kept the biggest secret of all from us. All of us. Everyone you ever knew.

But we do not hate you for it. We understand. Keeping secrets—trying to forget, as you say—is a way of coping.

But maybe this secret was too big for the box.

I'm sorry you went through this. I don't want it to happen again. Once is bad enough. Twice would just kill me, seeing you in that kind of pain again.

I don't want to kill you.

Chiro. I want you to hear me out. Please, hear me. Chiro...?

_Where are you...?_

* * *

Two blood-red eyes opened in the darkness of Chiro's room. If one could see well enough, they would be able to see a smile in the shadows... Someone chuckled, but there was no humor in it. A malevolent voice spoke. 

"Chiro's not here..."

An evil, chilling laugh echoed through the Super Robot...


	5. Shooting Stars

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Shooting Stars**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

Takes place before Soul of Evil, in Season Four.

Spova.

* * *

"Yay! Camping trip!" 

Otto ran around the main room, cheering and yelling in excitement. "Otto..." Gibson sighed. "Will you please stop running around?"

Otto stopped, but he was still bouncing up and down. "Sorry... I'm just so excited!"

He began bobbing up and down on his toes.

Chiro tossed him a sleeping bag. Caught off guard, it crushed the green mechanic. He lifted the heavy sack up and took it to the moon buggy.

"Must we go on this 'camping trip'?" Gibson asked Chiro. "I would rather spend time in my lab, or scanning the city..."

"And that is why we are going," Antauri said. The silver monkey crossed his arms. "Like Chiro said, we need a break, including you. I agree."

"'Sides, it'll give you a chance to look at the stars from Shuggazoom," Nova said, getting into the buggy.

"We all need some time off from being heroes to relax," Chiro told Gibson, tossing a sack to Sparx who stuffed it into the buggy. "We can't always be heroes."

"Heroism never takes a vacation," Gibson said, still reluctant to leave. "I shall stay here and—"

He was cut off suddenly as Chiro grabbed him and tossed him into the moon buggy, with the luggage. He then shut the trunk.

"Okay," he said, brushing off his hands like he just finished a chore. "Let's go."

They all piled into the buggy, and drove off.

* * *

After reaching their desired destination, they unloaded the supplies (and a very distraught Gibson) from the buggy and set up a small camp. A tent for each member of the team, and a campfire in the middle of the circle of tents. 

Nova pokes the fire with a stick. She didn't really feel like making s'mores.

Otto, on the other hand, had his metal hands sticky with melted chocolate and marshmallows. He stuck both hand all the way into his mouth, and when he pulled them out, they were sticky with melted chocolate, marshmallows and spit. He smiled.

Gibson, on the other hand, was out in the field, sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky. He seemed content.

Antauri was mediating, but most of the time, he was awake, enjoying the night sky.

Sparx watched Nova. She seemed upset.

He saw something in the sky, and decided to take a chance.

He sat down on the ground next to Nova. He put an arm around her shoulder. She didn't protest, nor did she look at him.

Sparx pointed to the sky. "Look at that, Nova."

She looked up, and her eyes widened. In the sky, there were dozens of shooting stars—meteors coming to the planet. Each one sparkled in the sky for about a second before vanishing completely, each one taking her breath away.

"A meteor shower..." Nova whispered, her voice barely audible. She turned to look at Sparx. "Is that why you picked this night to come out here?"

He didn't answer, but the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile.

"It's beautiful, Sparx."

"I admit," he said, "meteor showers are pretty, but you know what I love even more?"

Nova blinked.

He moved to whisper in her ear.

"Super_novas_."

* * *

There. Another 'short but sweet' thing. Hope it was good.


	6. Unknown To You

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Unknown To You**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

More Spova.

Man, I sound so pissed.

* * *

Sparx was in his room, polishing his magnets with a polishing cloth. He finished his right one, admiring himself in its reflection. It had been just a few days since they destroyed the Dark One Worm above the inhabited planet, received Jinmay's distress call, and turned around to return home.

Nova had been in her room most of the time, and had not left. She didn't tell anyone about what she saw inside the wormhole, though Chiro said she told him a little.

She saw the beginning of time, the creation of all life. What a gift.

Though she still remained isolated in her room after all that had happened, the door securely locked so no one would come in. Antauri advised all in the team not to try to coax her out. She needed time to think.

"Sparx?"

Sparx jumped and let out a little squeak when he heard a voice in his doorway. His hand returned to normal, and he looked over to see Nova—yes, Nova—standing in his doorway.

"N-Nova?" Sparx stuttered. He set the cloth he was holding down on the floor. H never expected to see her. "What're you doin' here?"

"I just came to say hi..." she said quietly. She looked tired. "Hey, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Uh-huh?" Sparx cocked his head slightly.

"About...before the Dark One Worm swallowed us," Nova said, not sure how to put it. "We were going out to help those people—who turned out to be zombies. You were going to tell me something, but..." Her question trailed off, remaining unasked.

But Sparx knew where she was headed. _Oh, god..._ he thought to himself.

"What _where_ you going to say?" Nova finally worked up the courage to ask.

Sparx closed his eyes for a moment, averting Nova's gaze. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. _I can't... I just... I wanted to say..._ So many things he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't work up the nerve.

_I just want to tell you..._

"Sparx?" Nova's voice cut through his thoughts, but they resumed again.

_Tell her, you moron!_ his conscious told him._ You have to. Now, or never. Just three words. I... love... you. Remember, NOW or NEVER._

Sparx stood up. "I just...wanted to tell you to be brave. I thought there was something funny about those guys, so..." He shrugged modestly.

_I guess it's never._

Nova looked at him for a moment. Sparx knew she was trying to read his expression, so he kept it as straight at he could. Then, she finally nodded.

"Okay," she murmured. "If you say so."

As she began to leave the room, Sparx said, "See ya later, Nova."

She nodded, and the door closed.

He sighed as the door shut. He then proceeded to slap himself.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" he said to himself softly. "Why can't you just say it?"

_Just say it, Sparx!_

"I...love...Nova..." he finally said, breathing out the words. "I love her."

_See, that wasn't so hard._

He smiled to himself, hoping that, one day, he could tell her himself...

* * *

Nova was outside the door, quietly listening. She smiled at the words she heard. As she began to walk away, she turned her head back to face the door. 

"There, Sparky," she whispered, almost to herself. "Was that so hard to say?"


	7. You're Not Alone

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**You're Not Alone**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

Welcome back.

* * *

"_No!" Chiro yelled, reaching for Antauri. He could read the eyes of his spiritual black monkey._

_Sacrifice._

_It was too late. Antauri smiled, his body falling over the edge and into the purple pit of ooze. With a flash of green light, he splashed into the purple substance._

_Tears filled Chiro's eyes as he landed on his hands and knees and gripped the ledge. _No..._ he thought, looking down._

_Another flash of green appeared, and Chiro felt like...something...was wrenched from him. A small orb of green light emerged from the pit, and flew up high into an arc, aiming straight at him._

_As the orb cut through his chest, Chiro let out a scream of pain. Falling to his knees, green light shone out of his back like there was a hole there. He felt like he was being electrocuted. Then, he lost all senses and yelled again, this time, his voice melded with...Antauri's._

_He barely noticed the monkey team behind him. His thoughts clouded, now with only one objective, thought, and desire._

Kill the Skeleton King. The demon that caused all this.

_Then, there, he lost all control of himself..._

_He wasn't human._

* * *

_He finally regained some control, but his physiology had not changed. He slowly walked, on all fours, to something metal in the middle of the now-closed pit._

_The helmet. The helmet of the one he must now seek. A vague word echoed in his head._

"_Antauri..." he rasped out. He hugged the helmet, starting to cry..._

_Suddenly, four beings were behind him. Chiro whirled around to see four robotic simians—one red, one blue, one green and one golden. Vaguely, he knew there was supposed to be a black one..._

_He didn't want these creatures with him. He screeched at them, jumping onto the edge of the nearby cliff, though dropping the helmet in the process. He closed his eyes but continued to jump, dashing up the cliff face and away from this place, across the Zone of Wasted Years._

_His mind kept wandering back to those four monkeys..._

* * *

Chiro's eyes snapped open and his shot up in the bed, panting heavily. He looked around. He was not in the middle of an abandoned plain, but in the safety of his own room... 

Why did this dream continue to haunt him? Something was wrong, he knew...

But Antauri was back. Somehow, Chiro had saved him. It was such a blur—he could barely remember anything past the small green orb—but the dream had restored a bit of his memory.

He rubbed his temple. He had a headache now. The monkeys' testimony to that adventure wasn't enough for him. He needed to find out for himself. He needed to fix this. Go out to the Zone of Wasted Years again. Find the place he revived Antauri. Find answers...

* * *

Morning sunlight shone through the windows. 

A rumbling of engines awakened the monkeys. They ran outside of the Robot to see one of Otto's moon buggies speeding away over the bridge—Chiro at the wheel.

* * *

The moon buggy sped across the boring plain, entering a tunnel. Chiro didn't expect there to be a cliff, and the moon buggy fell. Chiro's stomach jumped as he fell. 

The vehicle landed on all four wheels, and continued on as Chiro let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a fallen tree came into view...

The moon buggy hit it dead head-on, causing it to flip and slam into another tree. Metal twisted and gas leaked from the fuel tanks, some running down Chiro's face. Glass was shattered, and he was sure he had a shard stuck in his leg and shoulder. He shakily emerged, putting a hand against the wreckage for support. He looked down and ripped the piece of glass out of his leg, blood running down it. He couldn't reach the one in his shoulder, as it was in there pretty deep. He reached an arm up and wiped the fuel off his face. He took a deep breath...

And pressed on.

* * *

The silver monkey stood a few feet behind the others as they punched codes into the main computer, attempting to locate Chiro. A small white star appeared on the full map of Shuggazoom. 

"This seems oddly familiar," Gibson remarked, but no one answered.

Antauri nodded. "Let's go get him."

* * *

Chiro finally found something productive in his search. It was a diamond-shaped building. According to the stories the monkeys told him of their search for him as a monkey, this was indeed the Alchemist's lab. 

He struggled in his weakened state to push the door open. It creaked as it slowly opened.

He looked around. This was the place from the monkeys' nightmare. Where they were created. Yup, this was the place.

His hand brushed over a button, and suddenly, the Alchemist's face appeared. He blinked, but the recorded message began.

"_My time grows increasingly short, so...I fear this will be my last recording," the image said. "I make in hopes that when I am gone, my life's work will not be forgotten. It was here in my laboratory, that I merged primates with science and magic, to create six cyborg warriors."_ Chiro turned to look at the tubes where the robot monkeys used to be contained in. _"This is where my Monkey Team came to be." _

He was getting a few answers. Chiro smiled.

"_They are my final hope. My last effort to protect the universe from an evil beyond imagination. Even now, the Dark Force approaches, and I am helpless to defy its vile power. For I am drawn too close. Soon, the good side of me will be consumed,"_ the image changed to that of the evil Skeleton King, _"by the bad."_ It changed back to the Alchemist. _"I beg of you! Remember me not as the creature I will become, but as the person I was! The person I am!" _

Chiro slowly climbed the stairs, stumbling a few times, energy fading from his body. But...he needed more...

As he reached the top of the stairs, he entered a study—books, papers scattered all around, and a tube. He peered inside, but there was nothing.

He found the blueprints for a robot monkey. His eyes widened.

"_The Silver Monkey,"_ the recorded Alchemist said._ "The pinnacle of my robot warrior evolution! The perfect fighting machine, but ultimately, a...a...a failure! For the fight against evil it requires more than metal parts and computer circuits! It demands living energy! The unleashed Power of the Primate!"_

Chiro's eyes widened. Thoughts swirled through his head, making him dizzy.

But this still wasn't helping him. Why was he having these nightmares?

What was happening to him??

He swayed, strength betraying him as more unanswered questions raced through his mind. He could just pass out now, he decided, and die here and now. But he managed to stumble to the tube, grabbing onto it, using it to support himself.

Suddenly, all the memories flooded back to him.

"_This is unnatural! Not to mention impossible! Antauri is...no more..."_

"_I came back to see you, Chiro."_

"_Chiro, wait!"_

"_That's not Antauri!"_

"_Get outta here, kid!"_

In his last moments of consciousness, he smiled. Then, he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, and rest of his body succumbed to gravity and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

The monkeys gaped at the wreckage of one of Otto's moon buggies. It was lying on its side, smashed against a tree, the restraints tattered. Nova laid her metallic hands on the chair, whispering, "Chiro... no..." 

"I highly doubt anyone could survive this," Otto muttered, lifting a gnarled piece of metal.

"Chiro isn't just anyone," Antauri said, his eyes closed. "He's alive."

"Where is he?" Gibson asked.

His answer was for Antauri's eyes to snap open. The silver monkey then dashed off; the others glanced at each other before running after him.

"Again," Sparx said, "this is oddly familiar."

* * *

When the others finally caught up with Antauri, they found him standing in front of an all-too-familiar building. It was diamond-shaped, and it shone like a crystal in the sun. 

The Alchemist's lab.

The door was barely opened, but the Hyperforce entered with ease, looking around. The giant screen was dark, the recording having ended a while ago. Though the Hyperforce didn't know that.

"Chiro?" Nova called, her voice echoing. No answer was returned.

"C'mon, kid!" Sparx yelled. "Where are ya?"

Still no answer.

Antauri was walking over to the stairs leading up to...somewhere...but something seemed to stop him. The others came up to him.

"Something wrong, Antauri?" Gibson asked, concerned.

Antauri shook his head and proceeded to climb the stairs. "No, I am fine. Thank you, though."

The team slowly climbed the stairs, Antauri much further back as he moved slower, all of them hoping to see Chiro descending. No such luck. A few seconds later, they reached the top.

Nova's eyes widened. "Chiro!" she screamed. She saw him. He was lying face-down on the ground, eyes closed. She ran to him and kneeled at his side, placing a hand on his back, trying to wake him.

Gibson joined her. She looked tentatively at the blue monkey as he put two fingers on Chiro's neck, checking for a pulse. "Is he..."

"No, he's alive," Gibson answered, standing up. "We need to get him back to the Super Robot."

"Wait."

The stern voice of Antauri stopped everyone from making any more movements to help Chiro. The silver monkey finally rounded the top of the stairs. He stepped past everyone, and they all stepped backwards and allowed him to move.

Antauri kneeled next to Chiro, placing of one his ghost claws on the boy's forehead. Antauri's sapphire eyes began to glow...

* * *

_He relived the torment. Only, this time, Antauri saw it from an omniscient point of view. He saw himself, falling. Never even getting the chance to say goodbye to his teammates. He saw Chiro, kneeling over the ledge, calling out his name. His plead landed on deaf ears._

_The orb of green light, for once, scared Antauri. He had forgotten it. He saw it phase through Chiro's body, and he screamed in pain. Antauri himself also screamed, feeling the same hurt._

_Then, the vision changed._

_Chiro had his palm outstretched towards the silver monkey, the lifeless body that would soon house Antauri's deceased spirit. Energy poured forth from Chiro to the body, filling it with life. Mechanical parts whirred as they were washed with the Power Primate, and body Chiro and the body fell to the ground._

_As they both hit the ground, the vision shattered._

* * *

Chiro's eyes tightened, but then relaxed, though he still didn't wake up. Antauri's eyes returned to their normal state and he stood, turning to face the team. 

"Let's get him home," Antauri said simply. The others silently obeyed, Otto grabbing Chiro's left arm, and Sparx the right, Nova grabbed his left foot and Gibson the right. They flew out of the building, high into the sky, as fast as they could.

* * *

Nova tapped her foot as Gibson looked at the rest of them, not answering her question. 

"Well? Is he okay or not?"

Antauri didn't wait for an answer as he walked past Gibson and into the infirmary. Gibson took no offense at this as he turned to Otto, Sparx and Nova.

"He's fine. He sprained his ankle in the crash he had, and he had a shard of glass stabbed into his shoulder from the broken windshield. He also has a few broken ribs, but other than that, he's fine, but we shouldn't bother him. Let him sleep."

Nova almost whined with protest, but then she wondered why Antauri was let in. She didn't press it as she then walked off. Gibson didn't even cast a second glance back at the closed doors of the infirmary as he herded Sparx and Otto away and down the hallway.

* * *

Antauri sat on a chair next to Chiro's bed, his eyes closed, deep in thought. He had deeply scarred Chiro, with that little stunt. But, if he hadn't, he wouldn't be here. 

Both of them were scarred, he thought. He glanced at Chiro's face, peaceful-looking as he slept.

"You're not alone, Chiro," Antauri whispered, placing a hand on Chiro's head. "You're not alone..."


	8. Pretend

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Pretend**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

_**Slight language. Who cares?**_

* * *

It had been a week. A week since the Skeleton Prince was finally defeated. Now, Chiro was forced to stay in his room, to recover. 

Chiro let out a shrill scream all of a sudden. He grabbed his head, and fell to the floor. But, this time, no one was there to help him.

He laid there, on the floor, for what seemed to be forever. The voice kept coming back to him, hurting him, torturing him.

_This isn't over, Chiro._

He just got to his knees, his hands supporting his weight, when the door opened. He squinted one eyes shut and looked in that direction.

"Chiro?" It was Antauri. The silver simian ran over to him and helped him up.

Chiro turned away from Antauri, in no mood to talk, and fell on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow.

"Is there any reason that you were lying on the floor, Chiro?" Antauri questioned, a curious look on his face.

Chiro sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "It's been happening a lot lately," he whispered so Antauri couldn't hear.

"Has it?"

He heard anyway.

"Tell me, Chiro," Antauri urged him. "What is bothering you?"

Chiro mumbled something.

Antauri leaned in closer so he could hear better.

"Damn it, Antauri!" Chiro shouted. "The Skeleton Prince! He's not dead! He's alive! He'll be back here to finish what he started!"

Antauri just floated there in a lotus position, not blinking a bit at Chiro's outburst.

"He can't be, Chiro," Antauri assured him. "You know as well as I that he could not have survived what I did."

"But that's just it. All of you pretend you know so much about the Skeleton Prince, _but you don't_! _I'm_ the one he possessed. _I'm_ the one he controlled. _I'm_ the one he forced to do his bidding. _I'm_ his pawn. _You_ have nothing to do with this!"

"Chiro—"

"Stay out of my business. This is between _me_ and _him_. My fight, not yours."

"Chiro, listen to me. Look at me." Chiro looked up from his thought and looked at the silver monkey. "This may be your fight, but we can help. You already detested our help once, and look where it got you."

Chiro glanced down at his torso. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the bandages from the wound were visible. Duh. It was where Antauri had stabbed him.

"This is a result of your own secrecy, Chiro. You claim this is your fight, and it is, but you cannot win it alone. And we could not bear to lose you."

Chiro blinked.

"Now, you need to rest," Antauri stated.

"But Antauri—"

Chiro didn't get far as he felt something on his forehead. His eyes dimmed, then closed, and he fell back onto the bed.

Antauri removed his ghost claws from Chiro's forehead and moved the boy so his head was on the pillows and covered him up. At that moment, Nova walked in.

"He okay?" she wanted to know.

Antauri nodded slowly, turning towards Nova. "He's fine. He just..." He paused.

Nova looked at him, confused.

"He just had a nightmare."


	9. The Great Escape

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**The Great Escape**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

No, not titled after the song, but it does fit with the story.

Remember this?

* * *

A cute laughter could be heard through the castle's corridors, despite the boring atmosphere. A young boy, about twelve years old, ran through the hallways, spinning his arms around and around, until his momentum caused him to fall to the ground. He had a sheet tied around his neck—a cape—and gloves on his hands. 

He laughed as he sat up. He turned to his right to see a robotic monkey, a dull gray color with faded red eyes, run up beside him, panting.

"Yeesh, Chiro," the monkey said. "Can you run faster?"

"I can, Specter," Chiro answered, a twinkle in his eyes. He got up to run again, but Specter grabbed his arms.

"Please, no more running."

Chiro whined in mock disappointment. He knew his friend wasn't as fast as him. He smiled at the gray monkey, who returned it. To tell the truth, Specter was his only friend and the only one on the planet that called him just Chiro. Everyone else called him The Eleventh. Because he was the eleventh host of an evil spirit...

"Can we go outside?" Chiro asked.

He could have sworn Specter winced. "No, you're not allowed to now. You have to stay inside until..." His voice trailed off.

"The Possession Ritual?" Chiro finished softly.

Specter looked up with sad eyes. "Yes."

He turned away to the right, noticing the line of guards marching towards them. It had begun.

* * *

Chiro whined as the guards dragged him roughly down the hallway. They used to be nice to him, but he knew they were loyal to the Prince they served. They hated him. He was only a puppet. 

He saw as Specter was dragged alongside him. The gray monkey had tears in his eyes, and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Chiro. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this."

They entered a huge center room, where a pedestal stood, with two green flames dancing on torches on each side. A figure, shrouded by darkness, spoke.

"Let's get this over with. My form is fading, and the boy will be too pure-hearted if we delay any longer."

They chained Chiro's hands behind his back, and roughly threw him onto a 'ceremonial table' as they called it. To Chiro, it was just a cold stone table of _lies_.

The figure in the shadows did not reveal itself. But Chiro knew who it was. It was the Prince, the one everyone on Hendran served and worshipped. Chiro knew he was just plain evil.

He tried to get up as Specter was roughly thrown to his knees in front of him, but a large band was placed across his back, preventing him from rising. Specter had a pained look on his face.

"Specter," the ominous figure said quietly. "You were created by the father of The Eleventh, to guard him, and protect him. But now, we no longer have any use for you." There was a pause as a shifting sound was heard. "Take it to the dungeon."

"Specter!" Chiro called, struggling.

Suddenly, what felt like knifes were stabbed into his back. He cried out in pain, and clenched his eyes shut. Tears ran down his cheeks.

The pain continued as he felt something spreading along his body—into his body—and, as soon as it had begun, it ended.

_Not much of a Ritual,_ he thought. But he didn't care.

As the guards let him up, he bolted out of the room. A voice inside his head spoke.

_You cannot hide from me anymore, boy. I am a part of you, and I own you._

* * *

Chiro burst through the cell door, nearly falling over the pacing monkey. Chiro was panting, and he couldn't say what he wanted—needed—to say. 

"Specter—" he managed to gasp out.

"I'm sorry, Chiro," Specter said. "None of this was ever supposed to happen. It's all my fault."

"What do I do now?" Chiro asked, his eyes pleading for his friend to have an answer.

"Leave."

"Huh?"

"You must leave Hendran, Chiro," Specter told him, a grave expression on his face. "This is the only way."

"B-But what about you?"

Specter looked away. "I will cover your escape, and take any and all consequences. Nothing is more important to me than your safety. Your father made me that way."

"Where will I go without you?" Chiro was tearing up.

"Shuggazoom," Specter said quietly, as if he were afraid of someone hearing. "Your father is there, and you must find him."

"And mom?" Chiro asked softly.

Specter grimaced. "There's nothing you can do for her."

The gray monkey the urgently pushed Chiro, noting how cold and clammy the boy's skin felt. He cursed himself silently for letting this happen.

He grabbed Chiro's hand when he didn't move fast enough, and dragged him down the long, winding hallways to the outside of the castle. As soon as their feet hit the dead grass, an alarm blared, and guards poured out of side doors.

Specter grabbed Chiro under his arms and activated his jetpack, lifting the human off the ground and into the air. The guards below rang out in protest, as Specter flew Chiro as fast as he could to what were known as the Far Mountains.

"Hendran has no means for you to escape by, Chiro," Specter said. "Expect for this."

He waved a hand in front of him, revealing a small one-man ship. Specter frowned. "I've taught you all I know. I will be enough."

"But I want you to come with me!!" Chiro wailed.

"I can't, Chiro. I must remain here."

"You don't have to! Nothing's making you stay here! It's just you!" He stomped his foot. "Come with me!!!"

Specter didn't answer. He turned away and whispered, "I'm sorry."

As he jumped away, over the cliff face, Chiro cold hear yells of the guards. Specter was caught.

"This is all your fault," Chiro whispered harshly. He shook is fist to the air. "I hate you!"

Then, he got into the ship and started it up. It was on a pre-planned course to Shuggazoom. It blasted off into the sky, and the guards watched from the ground helplessly—their master's host was leaving, the first Skeleton Prince to escape Hendran alive.

At least they had the ghost monkey. They would make him pay.


	10. We're All To Blame

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**We're All To Blame**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

The Great Escape's sequel. Enjoy.

* * *

"So, you thought you could defy our lord?" 

Specter payed no attention to the taunting guards. His thoughts were elsewhere, on other things...

He closed his soft red eyes. Mostly because he was tired, and mostly because of something else. Chiro. The last time he had seem him, he was flying away into outer space, never to be seen on Hendran again. But that was almost two years ago. He was now a prisoner of the Castle of the Skeletons, and the planet Hendran.

He missed Chiro—all he wanted was to know he was okay.

Suddenly, the guard outside his cell was replaced by something else. It was vaguely skeleton shaped, with black stripes over the white body. Wherever its padded feet stepped, it left behind a black, sticky ooze.

Specter gasped. "Formless?" he whispered sharply. "He can't be coming!"

The Formless creature looked at him with emotionless eyes, not caring and not hating.

Specter's heart was pounding. The King had come for his Prince. And if he did, Chiro stood no chance alone.

He pulled against the chains holding him. Formless would never give up a chase, but they were rather easy to destroy—and once they were, they wouldn't pop back up. They got their strength in numbers.

No one knew his secret weapon though.

Black energy grazed his hand and they became black, powerful claws—ghost claws. Specter was where those got their name, along with their power.

The claws sliced through the metal with ease, releasing him from his binds.

Then, without further delay, the black energy spread to the rest of his body, making it so he could fully phase through anything. He jumped up and climbed the wall, phasing through the ceiling, not wanting any fight with his new Formless guard.

He reached the first floor of the castle, and then proceeded to run in a random direction, phasing through anything that came at him. Soon, he was outside.

He ran. He didn't know where to, only that it was away from the castle. Once again, a horn was blown, alerting the whole castle to his escape. Why would they even need him? He was worthless to them.

He dropped down on all fours, his body returning to its original state, though his ghost claws remained. They dug into the ground, propelling him faster than he could ever on his own.

Specter jumped into the air, his jetpack activating, and he flew high above the heads of the approaching guards.

He flew up through the sky, straight up. He didn't know whether he would survive in the vacuum of space, and now he would. He wondered, would he die from the oxygen being sucked from his lungs by the vacuum of space, or would he burn up on entry to his next destination—Shuggazoom? Looks like he was about to find out.

He didn't die. Ten long minutes later, he was in space. Air was difficult to breathe, but he would survive.

Hours later, he sailed through the atmosphere of the planet known as Shuggazoom like a comet, landing in the outskirts of...a city?

Slowly, he got up, his mechanical parts squeaking with strain. "This city wasn't here last time..." he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, voices were heard. Muffled at first, then they became clearer.

"...landed out here. Come on, let's go check it out."

Specter let out a squeak in surprise. He really didn't want any civilians to see him; the sight of a robotic primate may be too much for some of them. He ran out of the crash scene, hiding not too far away behind a few large boulders. His curiosity overruled his desire to run away to the jungles, so he stayed to see who was coming.

His pale red eyes widened as he saw who it was. Five robot monkeys, just like him. They were red, black, blue, green and yellow. They were all males, he realized, except for the yellow one.

Almost immediately, he sensed a power in them that seemed familiar, yet strange. At that instant, he knew they were obviously creations of his own creator, the Alchemist.

The sixth figure was unfamiliar to him, at first. It looked to bee a teenager, about fourteen to fifteen years old. He was wearing a white jacket with white patching pants. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck, and orange stripes lined the edges of his white face mask.

Specter sensed that same power within the human that he did in the other monkeys. But, he also sensed something else...something he hated...

Deep inside his soul, he heard the Skeleton Prince laugh evilly. Its aura radiated from the boy.

Specter's eyes widened. _No..._ he thought. _It can't be..._

Suddenly, the boy turned to look in his direction. Specter's heart nearly stopped at the human's piercing blue eyes looked into his faded red ones. It confirmed his thoughts.

_Chiro!!!_ he yelled inside his head.

It was Chiro. He looked older than when Specter had last seen him, but he was still the same. But what was he doing with these robot monkeys?

"Looks like something crashed here," the red monkey said, running his metal fingers along the crater that was left behind from Specter's impact.

The yellow one hit him on the head. "No duh, Sparx!"

"Nova," the black monkey warned.

The blue monkey spoke in a well practiced tone; obviously, he knew what he was talking about. "Most likely it was something small, but not small enough to be completely burnt up in the atmosphere on reentry."

Then, Chiro spoke. The voice was the same, Specter thought. "But what would crash here and leave nothing behind but a crater, Gibson?"

So, the red monkey was Sparx, the yellow one was Nova, and the blue one was Gibson. But what about the green and black one?

The green one now spoke. "Maybe some kind of alien or somethin'? Maybe?"

"A crater-creating alien?" Gibson echoed. "Otto, don't be silly."

"Maybe we could find some clues around the premises," the black simian suggested.

"Good idea, Antauri," Chiro said suddenly. "Team, let's look around. Report anything that you find to Gibson."

Specter gasped as he saw Chiro begin to head his way.

* * *

Chiro lifted himself over the boulders he had been looking at. He peered over them, but there was nothing to be seen. He could've sworn he had seen... 

_Nah,_ he thought to himself, waving off the thought. _It couldn't have been—_

But he stopped his thoughts as he saw a sudden blur of silver run past him, faster than his eyes could follow, and jump up onto the roof of the nearest building. He saw a shadowed figure standing there for a moment, before it raced off into the city.

Chiro stared. _Specter?_

He shook his head. _How long has it been, my friend?_


	11. Worth Dying For

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Worth Dying For**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

The last fight, from the eye of the beholder...

* * *

The fear. 

The fear of defeat remained, though this time is was more intense.

This was it. The final battle. The final clash between good and evil. The Power Primate and the Power of the Dark Ones. It was only a stroke of luck if we won.

But we fought anyway, despite the odds. This planet, this universe, was our life. We weren't about to give it up so easily.

The Formless returned. Newly improved, if I wanted to be blunt. But I didn't.

This telling will be contained in the Memoirs of our life, so that future generations may read about the Hyperforce's exploits and remember them. Long after we die, they may still remember...

This world needed us. We went to the far reached of the galaxy, and beyond, to ensure this planet could live a safe life. The people on Shuggazoom are some of the most friendly in the galaxy, so I wonder how someone could be so cruel to attack them, when they had done nothing wrong.

But I digress...

We won, though.

I remember it as if it was yesterday. Because it was.

They didn't fail me, though. The Power Primate was at its peak potential, wanting also to end the war we had waged across the small plane of time.

The details of the fight are not important.

The only thing needed to be known is the victory we so wonderfully received.

The battle was harsh. Many allies lost their lives, but not in vain. We all agreed on one principle, embedded into the very fiber of our being, one that kept us fighting to the end—fighting to the _death_.

_This world—this universe—was worth dying for._

Chiro; Chosen One of the Power Primate.

Super _Robot_ Monkey **Team** _Hyper__**force**_ _**Go!**_


	12. Thanks For Nothing

**MEMOIRS - THE AFTERLIFE**

* * *

**Thanks for Nothing**

**A SRMTHFG Oneshot**

* * *

A 'Why?' story focusing on my story Thanks for the Memories.

Why did Chiro leave them?

* * *

"Focus, Chiro." 

"I'm trying, Antauri."

Chiro's eyes clenched shut tightly, but Antauri's voice opened them.

"No, Chiro. No not try. Let yourself slip peacefully into a meditation state. It is as easy as that."

Chiro stood up, and Antauri looked up at him. The training room was silent, and the yellow light in the middle of the floor seemed to give a calming aura to the room. But Chiro was anything but calm.

"I've done this a thousand times," Chiro protested. "I think I've mastered the Power Primate."

Antauri shook his head. "You have only just barely scratched the surface of the Power Primate, as have I. No one can 'master' it, as you say." He looked down. "You need more training."

"Then what is this supposed to accomplish?" Chiro demanded. "If I can't master it, then why do I keep practicing?"

"You are the Chosen One," Antauri said, seemingly avoiding the answer.

Antauri felt Chiro's crystal eyes pierce right through him as the boy said, "Answer me."

Antauri sighed. "One may master it, but it has never been done in history. Only the Chosen One can learn all its secrets." He gazed up at Chiro, his equally blue eyes cutting into Chiro's heart and soul. "You must become one with the Power Primate."

Chiro seemed to sneer. He walked over to the door, giving up the training exercise, and he said something, so quiet that Antauri just barely caught it.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

Sparx and Otto were playing a video game when Chiro entered the main room. Gibson was sitting in his blue chair, arms crossed, waiting for the two to finish their game. Jinmay brightened when she saw Chiro, and she ran across to him and threw her arms around him. He returned the gesture. 

"How'd the meditation training with Antauri go, kid?" Sparx asked, still not taking his eyes off the screen. His fingers quickly pressed buttons and toggled the analogue stick.

"Eh, it was okay, I guess," Chiro answered, shrugging. He and Jinmay parted and he looked at her. She looked like her normal, perky self, just glad to see him.

He hated to hurt her like this.

Antauri's words echoed in his head, ricocheting off the inside of his skull until his head hurt. _You need more training._

And as the Chosen One, he realized, it was indeed is duty to do just that.

As Chiro started to walk out of the room, Sparx paused the game and turned around. "Hey, where ya going? You just got in here."

"I'm just going to my room. See ya later."

Famous last words.

* * *

Chiro gently set the picture frame onto his nightstand. It showed all of them, the Hyperforce, all standing together. Smiling. 

Chiro closed his eyes as he realized he would never be like that again.

He reached into his closet, and grabbed a cloak hiding in the back. It was black, and it would conceal him well, he wanted no further interruptions. He swung it over his shoulders, fastening the clip around his neck. He walked over to the small cloth bag of small possessions and provisions. None of the possessions would remind him of the Hyperforce. As he picked up the picture...

The door opened.

Chiro dropped the picture, the glass shattering.

Antauri peered, in, looking around. He looked in every corner of the room, in the open closet, and in the bathroom. The Chosen One was nowhere to be seen.

It was then that he noticed the broken picture.

He walked over to it, and picked it up gently. The crack in the glass ran from the middle of the top of the frame to the middle of the left side.

It completely cut Chiro off from the rest of the group.

Antauri dropped the frame as well, and a new crack appeared, this time, isolating Antauri from his team.

Chiro clung to the ceiling, watching Antauri. The glass didn't break like that on accident.

He swiftly dropped to the floor, his padded shoes making no sound. He grabbed his small bag of stuff and slowly walked over to the open window and leapt out, his cape flapping in the wind.

The sound alerted Antauri, and he ran to the window. But the darkness of night hid any sight of anything.

Antauri looked to the side. He thought he saw Chiro leave the room through the door out of the corner of his eyes. He left the room, the door shutting behind him.

He turned around. He tried to open the door again. It wouldn't budge. He banged on it with his fist. "Chiro? Chiro, let me in. This isn't funny."

A whisper came from the room, at least that's what it seemed like. It also seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"I'm not laughing, Antauri."

"Chiro!" Antauri banged more desperately. "Let me in!!!"

The door never opened.

Antauri sighed angrily. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would talk to Chiro.

Tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day, the alarms rang off. As everyone ran into the control room, Chiro was the only one not there. They fought the enemy; a sour victory. Something was wrong..._

_They went to Chiro's room, this time, Nova busting down the door with her giant golden fists. What they saw made everyone's blood run cold._

_Chiro's Hyperforce uniform, lying neatly on his bed. Next to it was his Hyperforce com badge, gleaming a bit in the light coming from the window._

_And, next to that, was the group picture of the entire team._

_The glass was perfectly intact._

* * *

_And, like they said long after the disband of the Hyperforce..._

_Thanks for nothing, Chiro._

_But only one said thanks for the memories._

_She remained on Shuggazoom, and, thus, another legacy was started..._


End file.
